the first time I meet you
by Viccan96
Summary: just how haley meet all her friends


The first time I meet you

I am laying on my bed thinking of the first time I meet all my friend. The first time I meet Lucas I was eight and he was nine. It was when me and my mom was at a café

 _"hello, how can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked and my mom answer "I want a coffee_ _and a my daughter want a hot cocoa with whip_ _cream and marshmallows." And the lady said " oh how old is your daughter. She have to be at the same age as my son he is nine and he is at the back in our house playing some game or something" "she is eight years old and her name is Haley. What is your sons name" "it Lucas. Maybe they can be friends. I will go and get him" I was hoping he was nice. My mom said to me "maybe now you can play with Lucas_ _and not always you_ _sisters_ _and brothers." "yes maybe if he is not a jerk" "I don't think he is. Now she comes" and yes there they came and with her she had a boy." Haley this I lucas. Lucas this is haley" and he walked up to me and said "hello Haley_ _I am Lucas_ _do you want to play with me" "fine. What kind of game" "card game like go fishing or something_ _else" "ok let's_ _go" "Haley_ _don't you want your_ _drink" "can I bring it with me" "of course_ _you can" and then we where_ _of to play some game. I was there until six and then my mom said that we have to go home and eat._

That was a great day and I remember it like it was yesterday. But it was ten years ago. The next person I meet was Brooke and Peyton. It was the first day of high school and I didn't know anyone but Lucas but he is a year older than me.

 _I_ _need_ _to make a great_ _first day and I can't_ _where my old clothes so me and my older sister Quinn_ _have been shopping_ _the day before. She is in college. But she is home during the summer_ _break. So_ _I took a_ _shower. Blow dry my hair. And put on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. And went down to grab breakfast and some orange juice. Then I went to the bathroom_ _to brush_ _my teeth. I then said goodbye to my mom and dad and went to school I won't_ _lie I was nervous not because it was a new school but all the new people. I love school to learn_ _and get friends._

 _Some time later_

 _I_ _was at the school and I saw Lucas_ _and two girls that I have never seen so went up to them and said "hey Lucas" "oh hey Haley. Have you meet Brooke_ _and Payton_ _they are the same age as you " he said as he pointed at them_ _"no I haven't. Hello. " hi what cute shoes you have" said Brook "thanks." "hi my name is Payton_ _excuse Brook_ _she love clothes_ _and shopping. What do you like to do." "read and listen to music what about you" "listen to music and talking with Brook. And haning_ _with friends."_

That was a great day and then the last person I meet was Nathan. It was when I was tutoring him in math and English when we were sixteen.

 _"so I have to tutor_ _this guy. His_ _name is Nathan I think he is in the basket team" I said to Brooke_ _"yes he is. And he is also Lucas_ _half brother. And they are not the best of friend but they don't hate each other. But be carefull_ _he can be a little difficult." "don't worry I will be safe and if he does something I will call you or Lucas_ _or maybe Payton. So I will be fine." "ok I will see you later I have to meet with Lucas" "bye see you tomorrow" and then she went. She and Lucas_ _has been together_ _for a year now and I think they are happy. I went to the_ _tutoring_ _center and saw that he was wanting_ _to me. I went to him and said "hey Nathan_ _I am Haley_ _your tutor_ _" "hi nice to meet you. So what are we going to start with" "I think math"_

That was the first time I meet him and I didn't like him at first but now we have been together for a year. My phone is ringing "hello" "hi Haley what are you doing" said the caller "not much just thinking of the time I first meet my friends and how much I love all of you " "that sound fun. So do you wanna go out later. We can see a movie" "yes I would love to Nathan". And then I went up from my bed and get ready to see the movie.

 **I** **hope you like my story**


End file.
